Peterpan
by kyungsoonim
Summary: Aku mencarimu, dan tinkerbell mengirimkan kenangan-kenangan, akupun mengikutimu pergi ke Neverland, Di tempat itu, aku menatapmu dan tersenyum. Selamanya aku adalah Peterpan mu. Perasaan cintaku ini begitu canggung, tetapi aku tetap mendekatimu, orang yang sangat ku cintai. Main Cast: KaiSoo Other Cast: BaekYeol/HunHan/Taoris/ChenMin/SuLay


Peterpan

Main Cast pairing: KaiSoo

Other Cast pairing: Baekyeol, Hunhan, Taoris, Chenmin, Sulay / EXOCOUPLE.

Rated: T

Genre: Fantasy, Romance.

Sorry nih di part yang ini belum muncul Taoris Chenmin sama Sulaynya hehe, next part okay ? and happy reading.

KaiSoo Story

Semilir angin malam yang cukup lembut menerpa wajah seorang namja berpipi _chubby_ yang mengenakan kaus berwarna biru tua dengan celana pendek selutut yang sedang berkutik dengan benda berbentuk persegi panjang di hadapannya. Namja itu menghela nafasnya pelan, terlihat dari raut wajahnya nampaknya fikirannya sedang kalut, dan frustasi. Berulang kali namja itu mengacak-acak rambut hitam kelamnya dengan sangat kasar dan tak jarang mengeluarkan eluhan yang panjang. Namja itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat sebuah kopi yang mungkin dapat membuat matanya mampu bekerjasama dengannya.

Setelah selesai menyeduh sebuah kopi, namja manis itu kembali ke tempat dimana ia duduk tadi. Ia menatap lurus ke arah benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang tak lain adalah sebuah laptop. Keningnya sedikit berkerut, berusaha untuk berpikir lebih keras lagi. Tetapi nihil, namja itu semakin terlihat seperti orang yang sedang frustasi berat. Setelah berfikir cukup lama, seketika wajahnya yang kusut tadi menjadi berbinar dan tersenyum lebar seperti seorang anak kecil yang sudah mendapatkan lolipop kesukaannya.

"Ah, aku tahu, bagaimana jika akhir cerita ini akan ku buat menjadi _sad ending_. Rasanya akan lebih menarik jika akhirnya Wendy berpisah dengan Peterpan"

Ia menekan keyboard pada laptop putihnya dengan kesepuluh jari lentiknya. Matanya terus memancarkan sinar kemilauan dan wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang sangat kegirangan. Ternyata sejak tadi, ia sedang menyelesaikan tugas mengarang membuat sebuah cerita fiksi yang di berikan Lee sonsaengnim, hanya saja ia tidak dapat menentukan akhir yang tepat untuk mengakhiri sebuah kisah yang sudah dibuatnya. Tetapi saat ini ia sudah mendapatkan ide dan segera menuangkan ide pemikirannya ke dalam ceritanya.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, dan namja manis itu segera membuat _hard-copy_ dari hasil mengarangnya tersebut dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Namja itu adalah D.o Kyungsoo atau biasa dipanggil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah murid teladan di sekolahnya, tak satupun tugas dari gurunya ia tinggalkan. Disekolahnya yang bernama 3.6.5 _Junior High School_ dia adalah murid nomer dua terbaik dari sisi akademik maupun non-akademik. Meskipun tubuhnya kecil, tetapi semua orang baik murid-murid maupun para guru di sekolahnya, sangat menghormati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memiliki dua adik laki-laki bernama Tao dan Sehun. Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi kedua adiknya tersebut, bahkan lebih daripada ia menyayangi dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi terasa pegal di atas kasur empuk yang membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman. Ia menarik selimut bergambar pororo untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari hawa dingin yang dapat menusuk tulangnya. Tak beberapa lama, nafasnya mulai teratur dan matanya terpejam damai menandakan bahwa dirinya sudah berada di alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eomma, Tao dan Sehun mana ?"

Kyungsoo melahap sebuah roti dan berjalan menuju teras rumahnya. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengikat tali sepatu yang hendak ia pakai. Roti itu masih tergantung di mulut Kyungsoo yang sedang terburu-buru di pagi hari.

"Mereka sudah berangkat duluan. Minum susu dulu Kyungsoo, biar cepat tinggi" Eomma Kyungsoo datang dengan segelas susu coklat kesukaan Kyungsoo.

"Eomma kenapa tak membangunkanku ?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah selesai memakai sepatunya dan berdiri menghadap eommanya.

"Wajahmu terlihat sangat capek, lagipula anak eomma yang manis ini tidur selarut itu, tidak biasanya" Eomma Kyungsoo memberikan gelas itu. Bibir Kyungsoo mulai menyapu permukaan gelas itu dan meneguk isinya.

"Semalam, aku membuat tugas mengarang eomma, ah ini sudah sangat telat, aku berangkat eomma" Kyungsoo menatap jam yang ada di tangannya dan berlari menuju gerbang rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Nampaknya ia sangat takut terlambat.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau tidak ingin menghabiskan susu coklatmu nak ?" teriak sang eomma yang melihat anaknya berlari dengan sangat cemas.

"Aku sudah telat eomma" ujar Kyungsoo dan langkah kakinya semakin cepat.

Untung saja bus yang biasa ditumpangi oleh Kyungsoo belum berangkat, tetapi ia harus rela berdesak-desakan dengan orang-orang dari berbagai kalangan. Mulai dari orang kantoran, anak sekolah, bahkan ada ibu-ibu hamil di sana. Kyungsoo berdiri tepat di sebelah bangku kedua dari supir yang mengemudikan bus tersebut. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, nampaknya bus itu memang sudah sangat padat, mayoritas orang yang berada di dalam bus itu adalah pegawai di sebuah perusahaan ternama di Seoul. Untung saja sebentar lagi halte tempat dimana perusahaan itu berada akan segera sampai. Bahkan jika di lihat, hanya ada Kyungsoo dan seorang namja yang berseragam sama dengannya saja yang merupakan seorang pelajar di dalam bus.

Namja itu duduk bersebelahan dengan tempat dimana Kyungsoo berdiri. Ia terlihat sangat cuek dan memasangkan earphone pada kedua telinganya sambil mengunyah permen karet sesekali membuat balon. Orang-orang itu berhamburan keluar bus dan berdesak-desakan untuk keluar dari bus tersebut. Setelah para pegawai itu turun, Kyungsoopun akhirnya dapat mendudukkan badannya di kursi penumpang. Dilihat sesosok namja masuk ke dalam bus. Bus itu hanya berisi supir yang mengemudikan lajunya bus, Kyungsoo, namja berseragam sama sepertinya, ibu-ibu hamil yang duduk di kursi tengah dan namja yang baru saja menaiki bus. Entah hanya perasaan Kyungsoo saja, atau memang namja yang baru masuk itu tersenyum manis kepadanya. Senyuman _angelic. _Namja itu duduk tepat di belakang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendapatkan senyuman manis itupun hanya dapat tersenyum-senyum sendiri, wajahnya sedikit memerah. Namun, dirasakannya ada sebuah tatapan tajam menusuk ataupun aura tidak suka dari seseorang yang entahlah Kyungsoopun tak tahu darimana asalnya. Tanpa sadar, halte tempat pemberhentiannya sudah sampai, Kyungsoopun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bus. Namun sebelum ia turun, matanya sempat melirik ke arah namja yang tadi tersenyum kepadanya, namja itu ternyata kembali menyipitkan matanya dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman hangat untuk Kyungsoo. Bibirnya bergerak seperti mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' dan hanya di balas Kyungsoo dengan sebuah anggukan.

Tak hentinya Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya. Kyungsoo memang selalu memperhatikan namja di bus tadi meskipun mereka berbeda sekolah, tapi Kyungsoo selalu bertemu dengannya.

_BRUKKK_

Kyungsoo terjatuh ke depan ketika sesorang berlari menabraknya dari belakang. Buku-buku yang Kyungsoo dekap sejak tadipun ikut terjatuh di lorong sekolah.

"Kyungsoo-ah, mianhae aku tak bisa membantumu saat ini" teriak orang yang menabraknya dan berlari dengan terburu-buru.

"Ya! Channie-ah! Kembalikan _diary_ ku!" teriak seseorang yang ternyata mengejar orang yang menabrak Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah, aku akan membantumu nanti, sekarang aku harus mengejar si Chanyeol menyebalkan itu, mianhae" ucap Baekhyun dan berlari mengejar Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menghela napas kasar.

"Cih, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama saja" gerutunya sambil memunguti bukunya yang berserakan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kaki terhenti di depan wajah Kyungsoo, meskipun jaraknya tidak terlalu dekat tapi Kyungsoo tahu, namja itu adalah namja yang tadi berada satu bus dengannya. Namja itu berjongkok dan membantu Kyungsoo mengambil buku-bukanya. Kyungsoo tidak akan keberatan jika Chanyeol, Baekhyun atau siapapun yang membantunya, tapi… apa ia tak salah lihat ? si murid nomer satu itu membantunya ?

"Peterpan ?" Suara berat yang keluar dari bibir namja itu membangunkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya.

"Ah, ne ?" Kyungsoo yang belum sepenuhnya sadar hanya mampu bertanya kembali.

"Ini tugas mengarangmu ?"

"Ye" jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Menarik"

Namja itu berdiri sambil memegang lembaran kertas tugas mengarang Kyungsoo di tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya terulur mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo agar meraih tangannya dan berdiri menghadapnya. Kyungsoo sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya dan menengadahkan wajahnya keatas menatap wajah namja yang membantunya. Kyungsoopun bangkit tanpa mengindahkan uluran tangan si murid nomer satu itu.

"Apanya yang menarik ?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap manik mata namja tersebut dan mengambil hasil karangannya dari tangan si namja.

"Wah wah wah, si nomer dua ini sensitif sekali" Namja berambut hitam itu menyeringai dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Lagi pms eum ?"

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya dapat membulatkan matanya ia sangat kesal dengan sebutan si nomer dua dan apa katanya ? pms ? jelas-jelas Kyungsoo adalah namja meskipun penampilan dan tubuhnya cantik seperti yeoja. Kyungsoo menatap wajah namja itu dengan tatapan geram.

"Aku ini namja pabo. Murid nomer satu, tapi tidak bisa membedakan mana yeoja dan mana namja" koar Kyungsoo sambil sedikit menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Aku fikir, kau itu yeoja yang terjebak dalam tubuh namja" perkataannya semakin membuat Kyungsoo naik darah.

Namun ia segera meredam amarahnya dan memutuskan meninggalkan si murid nomer satu itu dan masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Seperti biasa, keadaan kelas sangatlah ramai, ada yang sedang tertidur, sarapan pagi, bergosip, bahkan menonton film porno di pojokan kelas. Sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi Kyungsoo yang datang dan duduk di bangkunya yang dekat dengan jendela. Pandangannya tertuju pada loker mejanya. Lagi. Dapat ia lihat sebuah kertas kecil menenpel pada lokernya yang bertuliskan kata-kata manis yang memabukan.

_Even the star was shine in the dark night, only you that will shine the world, heart, and everything for me. _

_Your secret admirer._

Begitulah kata-kata yang tertulis pada kertas kecil yang mampu membuat muka Kyungsoo memerah dan melukiskan seulas senyuman di wajah manisnya.

_**Baekyeol Side**_

"Ya! Park Chanyeol kembalikan!" Baekhyun berteriak kencang dan hanya di balas dengan sebuah cengirang dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun, mengangkat sebuah buku _diary_ di tangan kanannya agar Baekhyun tidak dapat menjangkaunya. Ia tersenyum puas saat Baekhyun melompat mencoba meraih buku itu meskipun sama sekali tidak dapat menyentuhnya.

"Kau menyebalkan! Cepat turunkan tanganmu dan kembalikan bukuku" Baekhyun mulai kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Coba saja ambil, haha dasar pendek" ledek Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang semakin kesal dengan Chanyeolpun melompat setinggi mungkin dan tangannya terurai keatas mencoba mengambil _diary_nya. Hap! Dapat! Ternyata usahanya tak sia-sia pikirnya. Meskipun sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, tetapi keseimbangannya tidak stabil, dan alhasil dia terjatuh ke arah Chanyeol.

_BRUKKK_

Tubuh Baekhyun menimpa tubuh Chanyeol yang sama kagetnya dengan Baekhyun. Mata mereka saling bertautan, dan setelah itu mata Baekhyun mulai membulat. Benda kenyal itu menyentuh bibirnya. Hangat. Itulah yang ia rasakan. Meskipun bibir mereka hanya menempel, entah mengapa sebuah perasaan membuncah, dan dadanya bergetar hebat merasakan sensasi aneh yang menggelitiki perutnya. Baekhyun yang sadar pun langsung menarik tubuhnya dan berdiri menatap Chanyeol yang masih berada dalam posisi berbaring di lantai. Sekilas, Baekhyun dapat melihat smirk dari bibir Chanyeol yang baru saja bertabrakan dengan bibirnya. Dan setelah itu, Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol sambil memegangi dadanya terasa berdegup tak jelas. Saat hendak berjalan, lorong itu terlihat cukup sepi karena mungkin anak-anak yang lain sudah memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Tetapi ia dapat melihat dua orang namja berdiri memperhatikannya yang pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Bukankah itu adiknya Kyungsoo ? dengan Luhan ? apa mereka melihat ku berci—" kembali Baekhyun tersadar dengan gumamannya sendiri.

"Ani..ani ani. Itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan. Ya, kecelakaan kecil. Lupakan Baekhyun, lupakan" bibirnya terus saja merutuki dirinya yang sangat ceroboh sampai-sampai harus mengalami kejadian seperti tadi.

Saat membuka pintu kelas, ternyata Lee sonsaengnim sudah berada di dalam kelas dan semua murid menatap Baekhyun yang datang terlambat padahal tasnya sudah berada di dalam kelas.

"Byun Baekhyun, dari mana saja kau ?" tanya Lee sonsaengnim cukup tegas.

"I..itu—"

"Kami sehabis dari kamar mandi Lee saem" belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, ternyata Chanyeol sudah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya dan menjawab pertanyaan Lee sonsaengnim.

" Yasudah, cepat duduk di bangku kalian"

Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol duduk di bangku mereka yang memang bersebelahan. Saat berjalan menuju bangkunya, ekor mata Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo sahabatnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas. Baekhyun duduk di depan kursi Kyungsoo.

"Sssst Baekkie-ah, kau kenapa ?" bisik Kyungsoo yang mencondongkan badannya ke depan ke arah bangku Baekhyun.

"Memangnya aku kenapa ?"

"Mukamu memerah, dan seperti habis mendapatkan sebuah kejutan" jawab Kyungsoo pelan agar murid lain tak terganggu.

"Ani, aku tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo. Hanya sebuah 'kecelakaan' kecil" memang benar, wajah Baekhyun tak hentinya memerah karena mengingat 'kecelakaan' nya tadi.

Kyungsoo sedikit melirik ke arah Chanyeol yag sedang senyum-senyum sendiri mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Apa yang di lakukan Chanyeol ?" Kyungsoo ingat, tadi ia terjatuh saat Chanyeol menabraknya karena Baekhyun mengejarnya.

"Dia membuatku gila" Chanyeol terkikik geli mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, D.o Kyungsoo, kalian ingin belajar atau ingin mengobrol ?" Lee sonsaengnim memandang tajam ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Belajar saem" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang bacakan hasil mengarang kalian ke depan"

"Baek, Luhan kemana ?" tanya Kyungsoo sepelan mungkin agar gurunya itu tidak mendengar.

Seketika, wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah saat menyadari bahwa ketika 'kecelakaan' itu terjadi, ada Luhan disana.

_**HunHan Side**_

Luhan terdiam. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa sahabatnya yaitu Baekhyun tak sengaja mencium Chanyeol dihadapannya.

"H..Hyung ?" suara Sehun menyadarkan Luhan dari pemikirannya saat itu.

"Ah ne, Sehun ?"

"Hyung, ayo jalan. Kita sudah telat" ujar Sehun sedikit panik.

"Kalau begitu kau ke kelasmu saja, tidak usah mengantarku sampai depan kelas" jawab Luhan yang juga menjadi cemas.

"Tidak hyung, aku ingin menemanimu" jawabnya sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan.

Canggung. Itulah perasaan Luhan saat berjalan bersama Sehun, keduanya tak mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara karena merasa aneh setelah menyaksikan 'kecelakaan' BaekYeol. Genggaman tangan Sehun terlepas, ternyata mereka sudah berada di depan kelas Luhan. Keduanya masih enggan untuk berbicara. Sedikit perasaan kecewa saat Sehun melepaskan genggaman jemari tangannya, karena entah mengapa genggaman itu membuat hati Luhan tenang.

_**Chup**_

Sebuah kecupan singkat dan hangat mendarat di kening Luhan. Mata Luhan terbelalak menatap wajah Sehun yang tersenyum polos.

"Hyung, aku ke kelasku ya. Annyeong"

Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Wajahnya bersemu merah dan senyuman indah terlukis di wajah mulusnya. Tetapi senyuman itu berubah ketika ia membuka pintu ruang kelas dan saat itu Lee sonsaengnim menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka karena ia terlambat masuk.

"Xi Luhan, kenapa kau datang terlambat ?"

"Ah.. itu karena.."pikirannya kembali pada 'kecelakaan' BaekYeol.

"Ada kecelakaan saem, jadi aku telat"

"Baiklah, kau boleh duduk"

Untung saja Lee saem tidak bertanya macam-macam dengan alasan yang Luhan berikan. Saat melewati bangku BaekYeol, Luhan tahu bahwa saat ini Baekhyun tak tenang karena kejadian tadi namun Luhan tersenyum dan Baekhyun pun terlihat sedikit lebih tenang. Sementara di belakang bangku Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga dan penasaran. Luhan duduk di belakang bangku Kyungsoo, satu bangku dengan si murid nomer satu.

"Han, sebenarnya ada kecelakaan apa ? kenapa Baekhyun dan juga dirimu membicarakan kecelakaan ? Apa keadaanmu baik-baik saja ?" tanya Kyungsoo polos, dan suara yang terdengar sayup-sayup karena takut di marahi Lee saem.

"Ani, aku tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo. Hanya sebuah 'kecelakaan' kecil"

"Aish, jawabanmu sama saja dengan Baekhyun" Kyungsoopun mempoutkan bibirnya karena merasa penasaran dan ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Aigoo, namja manis ini begitu menggemaskan" kedua tangan Luhan mencubit pipi _chubby_ Kyungsoo gemas.

"Ah, Luhan Apha" Namun karena terlalu gemas, Luhan tak menghiraukan perkataan Kyungsoo.

_**Tak!**_

Tangan orang disebelahnya menepis lengan Luhan yang sedang mencubit pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kau tuli ? dia bilang itu sakit" namja berambut hitam kelam itu berbicara dengan nada datar dan dingin.

"Gwaenchana" Kyungsoo mengelus pipinya dan membalikkan tubuhnya tak berani menatap orang yang membelanya.

Luhan merasakan hal yang mengganjal. Tatapan mata orang di sebelahnya selalu saja menatap ke arah depan yang tak lain adalah bangku Kyungsoo. Dan kenapa pula Kyungsoo tak berani menatap si namja nomer satu itu ?

Luhan melihat isi tasnya, ingin mengambil sebuah buku tapi matanya terpaku pada sebuah coklat batang dengan balutan pita berwarna biru yang berada dalam tasnya.

"Ini pasti dari Sehun" gumamnya pelan.

Drrrtt..drrtt..

Satu pesan masuk di ponsel miliknya.

_From:Sehun tampan_

_Hyung, kau sudah terima coklatnya ? sebuah coklat untukmu yang memiliki senyum yang tak kalah manis dari coklat itu. semoga harimu menyenangkan c: _

Ujung bibir Luhan terangkat menunjukkan senyuman yang tak hentinya bertengger di wajahnya itu. Sehun memang paling tahu bagaimana cara membuat Luhan tersenyum. Sementara namja nomer satu yang duduk disebelah Luhan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan seperti melihat orang gila yang terus-terus tersenyum sendiri.

"Kyungsoo, coba maju ke depan dan bacakan hasil karanganmu" Kyungsoo yang mendengar namanya disebut pun segera maju ke depan kelas dengan mantap.

Luhan memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum kepada seluruh murid itu. Entah hanya perasaan Luhan saja atau memang orang di sebelahnya terus menatap Kyungsoo dengan lekat.

"Kau suka Kyungsoo ?" Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Dia menarik" singkat tetapi mampu membuat Luhan cukup bingung.

"Maksudmu ?"

"Ssst… dengarkan suara lembutnya" namja itu menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti berbicara.

"Annyeong teman-teman, hari ini aku akan membacakan karanganku yang berjudul Peterpan" senyuman yang diberikan Kyungsoo membuat seisi kelas diam dan semua mata hanya tertuju padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kaisoo Side**_

Kyungsoo memang tidak suka keramaian, bahkan saat istirahat pun ia akan pergi ke tempat sepi untuk menghindari keramaian. Biasanya dia akan memilih untuk pergi ke perpustakaan, tapi tampaknya perpustakaan cukup ramai karena guru dikelas lain memberikan tugas kepada murid-muridnya yang berhubungan dengan buku-buku di perpustakaan tersebut. Akhirnya ia pun menuju ke _rooftop _sekolahnya yang ia pikir pasti sangatlah sepi. Meskipun Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah mengajaknya untuk pergi ke kantin, namun Kyungsoo tetap enggan berdesak-desakan dengan orang-orang di keramaian. Bahkan tadi jika bukan karena terpaksa, dia tidak akan menaiki bus yang penuh.

"Wah, di sini sangat nyaman" Kyungsoo duduk di tepian gedung menikmati semilir angin yang bertiup menerpa wajahnya.

Tatapan Kyungsoo menerawang ke bawah gedung, terlihat sekumpulan anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola dan beberapa penonton yang mengelilinginya. Dari atas gedung, semuanya terlihat begitu kecil. Kyungsoo kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Tatapannya tertuju pada sesosok namja berkulit tan dengan mata yang tertutup. 'Si nomer satu' itulah kesan pertama saat melihat wajah namja itu. Entah keberanian darimana, Kyungsoo mendekati namja itu dan berjongkok menatap wajahnya yang tertidur.

Jemari lentik Kyungsoo menyentuh permukaan kulit wajah milik namja tan itu. Menelusuri tiap lekukan dan mengamatinya dengan lekat. Baru kali ini dia bisa berada sedekat ini dengan namja nomer satu itu. Jari telunjuknya berhenti tepat di bibir kissable namja tan itu.

"Setampan itu kah wajahku ?"

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget dan segera menarik tangannya saat mendengar suara namja tersebut.

"K..Kau pura-pura tertidur eoh ?" mata namja tan itu masih tertutup .

"Hm ? aku tidak sedang berpura pura, aku hanya sedang menikmati hembusan angin" akhirnya iapun membuka matanya dan menatap manik mata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang di tatap seperti itupun menjadi salah tingkah dan memalingkan wajahnya tak berani menatap balik.

"Kenapa harus berakhir menyedihkan ?"

Kyungsoo tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang diberikan namja di hadapannya itu.

"Peterpan. Kenapa harus berpisah dengan Wendy ?"

Kyungsoo tercengang, bagaimana bisa orang ini menanyakan hal yang menurut Kyungsoo tidak begitu penting.

"Memangnya kenapa ? Ceritanya menarik bukan, jika berakhir dengan _sad ending_ ?" jawab Kyungsoo malas.

"Tidak akan menarik jika kau yang mengalaminya sendiri" Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar jawabannya.

"Dengar Kai, di kehidupan ini semuanya tidak akan berakhir dengan _happy ending_ seperti di dalam dongeng dongeng yang selalu di ceritakan orang tua mu sebelum tidur. Faktanya, kehidupan itu pahit, keras dan kejam, dan tak selamanya akan berakhir bahagia" jelas Kyungsoo.

Kai menatap mata Kyungsoo tajam namun Kyungsoo benar-benar tak dapat menatapnya balik.

"Apa kau percaya dengan _magic _atau keajaiban ?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan aneh terlontar dari bibir Kai.

"Keajaiban ? haha itu hanya sebuah lelucon"

Kai semakin tajam menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu, jangan pernah sok tahu dengan yang namanya keajaiban di dalam ceritamu itu"

Kyungsoo terdiam, tak terdengar lagi tawa dari mulutnya, yang terdengar hanyalah langkah kaki Kai yang meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan pemikiran yang membanjiri benaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyungsoo, kau ingin pulang bersama tidak ?" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah bersiap-siap hendak pulang.

"Kyungsoo-ah, adikmu ada di depan kelas" teriak Luhan yang ternyata sudah berada di luar kelas.

"Baek, aku ingin ke perpustakaan mengembalikan buku, tadi saat istirahat perpustakaan terlalu penuh, jadi tak sempat mengembalikannya. Kau pulang duluan saja dan bilang pada kedua adikku, mereka juga harus pulang duluan" jawab Kyungsoo sambil membereskan tasnya.

"Apa tidak bisa besok saja mengembalikannya ? rasanya hari ini entah kenapa aku ingin pulang denganmu" rengek Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisa, tenggang waktu pengembaliannya hari ini, jika tidak mengembalikannnya aku akan kena denda" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, kami pulang duluan ya" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas dengan lambaian tangan juga oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo hyung, kau benar-benar tak ingin pulang ?" kepala adiknya yaitu Tao menyembul di pintu kelas Kyungsoo.

"Ani, Tao pulang dengan Sehun Luhan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saja ya ? hyung harus mengembalikan buku dulu"

"Hyung, benar tidak ingin pulang bersama kami ?" kini kepala Sehun ikut menyembul dari balik pintu kelas.

"Pulanglah lebih dulu, bukankah kau senang Hun-ah jika pulang bersama Luhan ? haha" wajah Sehun maupun Luhan terlihat memerah.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kami pulang duluan ya, sampai bertemu besok" ujar Chanyeol.

"Ne, jaga adik-adikku ya, pastikan mereka sampai dengan selamat" Kyungsoopun berjalan untuk keluar kelas melambaikan tangannya.

"Pasti" ucap Chanyeol. Tetapi tiba-tiba Tao menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang cemas.

"Entahlah hyung, aku merasa sesuatu akan terjadi padamu" ujar Tao sambil menarik baju kakaknya itu dengan manja.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, tenanglah hyung bisa menjaga diri hyung Tao"

"Ne, kkanda hyung"

Kyugsoo pun tersenyum. Adiknya yang satu itu memang sangat peka, berlainan dengan sosok Sehun yang cuek. Meskipun cuek, Sehun memiliki sisi dimana dirinya sangat menyayangi hyungnya dengan sikap bukan melalui kata-kata.

Setelah itu, Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan. Mungkin tubuhnya terlalu letih untuk kejadian-kejadian hari ini. Kakinya berjalan gontai ke arah ruang perpustakaan sekolahnya. Nampaknya di ruang perpustakaan sudah tidak ada siapapun. Kyungsoopun masuk dan mengisi daftar yang berada di meja dekat sebuah bangku.

_Srak..srak.._

Terdengar sebuah suara seperti seseorang yang sedang membolak-balikkan halaman buku. Bukankah ini sudah waktunya untuk pulang ? Mengapa masih saja ada murid yang datang ke perpustakaan di jam pulang ? Kyungsoo teringat perkataan adiknya jika sesuatu akan terjadi padanya. Apa ini yang adiknya maksud ? Bulu kuduk Kyungsoo mulai berdiri saat terdengar sebuah langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Suara langkah itu nampaknya berasal dari belakang punggung Kyungsoo. Genggaman tangan Kyungsoo pada pulpen yang ia pegang pun melemah, tubuhnya mulai lemas membayangkan setan apa yang datang mendekatinya.

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang sudah menegang. Keringatpun mulai jatuh menetes di pelupuknya. Diliriknya tangan tersebut, dengan takut-takut. Ia teringat cerita Baekhyun tentang hantu penghuni perpustakaan yang suka berada di perpustakaan itu. Kyungsoo terus melontarkan doa-doa agar terhindar dari makhluk yang sedang memegang pundaknya. Matanya kembali terpejam ketakutan.

"Kenapa komat kamit seperti itu ? kau pikir aku ini hantu ?" Suara berat makhluk yang menyentuh pundaknya itu terdengar seperti orang yang kebingungan. Jelas saja, ia kebingungan mengapa Kyungsoo menutup matanya sambil menggerakkan bibirnya dengan cepat.

"K..Kai ?"

"Ya ini aku"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega dengan jawaban namja itu.

"Ke..Kenapa kau ada di sini ?" tanya Kyungsoo menginterupsi Kai.

"Hey namja manis, kau mencuri pertanyaanku"

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah mendengar kata 'namja manis' yang terlontar dari bibir Kai. Kai tersenyum puas melihat Kyungsoo yang mengalihkan pandangannya karena tersipu malu.

"Kau tak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku eum ?" ulang Kai.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan buku. Kau sendiri ?"

"Aku ? Setiap pulang sekolah aku memang selalu berada disini"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Jadi kau setan yang selalu Baekhyun ceritakan ?" muka Kyungsoo terlihat sangat polos.

"Siapa yang kau bilang setan ?" Kai memasang wajah kesal karena baru dikatai setan.

"Ah, mian Kai"

"Hah, jadi kau mengira aku ini setan ?"

"Yah begitulah hehe" tawa renyah Kyungsoo.

"Mana ada setan setampan diriku" ujar Kai bangga.

"Terserah sajalah. Oh ya, memangnya apa yang kau lakukan di perpustakaan ini ?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Belajar" Kyungsoo menatap Kai bingung.

"Belajar ?"

"Ya, aku selalu membaca setiap pulang sekolah. Baik itu buku pelajaran, maupun buku-buku fiksi"

"Jadi kau pintar karena setiap hari belajar di sini ?"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu"

Kyungsoo fikir, Kai pintar karena memang otaknya yang super genius, ternyata ia juga bekerja keras, sama seperti Kyungsoo meskipun terkadang Kai tak memperhatikan gurunya. Ternyata rahasianya adalah perpustakaan ini.

"Hey Kyungsoo, apa itu tugas mengarangmu ?" mata Kai tertuju pada lembaran kertas yang disatukan dengan sebuah penjepit kertas yang terletak di atas meja perpustakaan. Kyungsoo sedikit merasa senang, karena baru kali ini Kai memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kyungsoo, biasanya Kai hanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan nomer dua, kau, pendek, atau hal-hal lain selain nama Kyungsoo.

"Eum, apa kau sudah tidak marah dengan akhir cerita ku ?" ujar Kyungsoo hati-hati takut menyinggung Kai.

"Aku tidak marah, aku hanya tidak suka dengan akhir dari certanya" jujur Kai.

"Mian" hanya itu yang dapat Kyungsoo ucapkan, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kau... Apa kau masih tak percaya dengan sebuah keajaiban ?"

Pertanyaan yang entah mengapa sulit untuk Kyungsoo jawab. Keduanya terdiam.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunjukkan seperti apa keajaiban itu"

Kemudian Kai mengambil tumpukan kertas itu dan membacakan kisah yang tertulis di dalamnya sesekali memperagakan bagaimana cara Peterpan terbang, bertemu dengan Wendy dan melawan musuhnya.

"Haha Kai, hentikan kau terlihat sangat lucu"

Bagaimana Kyungsoo dapat menahan tawanya ketika tangan Kai menggulung kertas itu dan menggenggamnya kuat seolah-olah sedang menggenggam sebuah pedang dan melawan orang-orang dalam halusinasinya. Hal yang sangat jarang bagi Kyungsoo sebab Kai selalu bersikap dingin terhadap siapapun. Kali ini, Kyungsoo benar-benar tahu sifat asli yang di miliki si namja nomer satu itu.

"Kai…" suara tawa Kyungsoo berubah menjadi suara yang merdu di telinga Kai.

Kai menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang tersenyum manis.

"Mungkin, aku belum menemukan suatu keajaiban, tapi... jika bersamamu keajaiban itu selalu datang"

Kai tersenyum, dan baru kali ini Kyungsoo melihat senyuman tulus dari seorang Kim Jongin.

"Jadi, kau percaya dengan keajaiban ?"

"Tentu" jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

_Srak…_

Kertas yang berada di tangan Kai jatuh berhamburan, langkahnya mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

"Percayalah padaku Kyungsoo, kau akan menemukan keajaibanmu mulai sekarang"

Wajah Kai mendekat ke warah wajah putih Kyungsoo. Kedua tangannya menyentuh pipi Kyugsoo dan menarik wajah Kyungsoo agar mendekat. Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam tanpa berkata sedikitpun. Seketika mata bulat Kyungsoo terbelalak saat merasakan hangatnya bibir Kai. Awalnya hanya menempel, tetapi Kai terlalu bosan dan menautkan bibirnya pada bibir manis Kyungsoo. Bibirnya menghisap pelan bibir Kyungsoo yang juga terasa hangat dan manis. Tidak mendapatkan respon dari Kyungsoo, Kai mulai melumat secara halus bibir Kyungsoo. Entah dorongan darimana, Kyungsoo memeluk leher Kai dengan kedua tangannya dan menutup matanya menikmati setiap cumbuan yang di berikan Kai. Cumbuan itu mulai memabukkan Kyungsoo yang semakin terlarut. Setelah cukup lama berciuman, Kai melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Kyungsoo masih menutup matanya tak berani menatap wajah Kai. Kai mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kanan Kyungsoo.

"Bukalah matamu dan kau akan menemukan keajaibanmu"

Dengan sedikit demi sedikit, Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat lingkungan di sekitanya.

"K…Kai…ini dimana ?" suara Kyungsoo terdengar sedikit ketakutan.

"Neverland" bisiknya pelan.

**TBC**

Sumpah ini ff iseng doang, gegara lagi suka sama lagu EXO yang judulnya Peterpan hehe. Maap banget kalo banyak typonya dan gaje. Ini ceritanya Taoris, Chenmin, sama Sulaynya muncul di Neverland aja ye. Terserah ini mau lanjut apa kaga, kalo pada minta lanjut, saya lanjutkan, kalo kaga yaudah ceritanya ini udah end ._.

Dadah /?


End file.
